Tales of N-Sanity: A Dark Realization
by Keyblade Hero Red
Summary: Third in my series of one shots. On a quiet rainy night, a goth seeks solace in an orange creature she dares call a friend. A few facts trouble her young mind though, the most important one being how two beings on opposite sides be friends. She's evil right? But can he really bring out the good in her?


(So I know I've been gone for a while. But I'm finally going to get back on track. Expect another full length story soon, along with a few one shots in between. This one is included in my mini series of one shots. Enjoy, and more will soon come!)

Tales of N-Sanity

A Dark Realization

Tick...Tock... Tick...Tock...

The clock siting by the windowsill continued its monotonous rhythm with the tapping of the rain on the closed window as the girl on the bed continued looking at a picture. It was the same picture she'd been looking at for hours. Whenever she'd try to stop and put the picture down, her mind would wander back to the picture, more exact would be the person in the picture. A mere minute would go by before she had the urge to look at the picture again. So here she is, siting on her bed with her knees up to her face, her hands holding the laminated photo in front of her and her eyes staring straight at the figure in the picture.

"I don't get it..." She finally spoke as she turned to take a glance out the window into the rainy night before turning her gaze back to the photo. "I should hate you. I should hate you and be wanting to skin you alive right now... I should be wanting you dead in the most gruesome and horrifying way possible... But... I can't. I don't know why... I just can't hate you." She set the photo down, and stood up off the bed before resting her small metal hand on the window. "Crash Bandicoot..."

She sighed and walked over to a little box on her desk, which laid in a corner of the room. All black and the mirror slightly cracked, just the way she liked it. "I'm Nina Cortex... I should hate you, and you should hate me... I'm supposed to be evil... Right?" She opened the box and picked up the little necklace that was inside and examined it.

"Then how come I get the feeling that neither of us hate the other...?" Nina sighed as she looked at the small wooden necklace over again. It was all wooden beads painted in orange and blue. At the bottom rested a small flat wooden carving of a Wumpa fruit. Easily resting on her neck, if she wore it. "I wanted to throw it at him in disgust but... I couldn't. I know for a fact that I should hate him... But if that's true, then why doesn't he hate me?"

Nina put the necklace back into the box on the dresser and walked back over to her window. "I mean, if he did hate me, he wouldn't come visit every weekend right? Though he could probably just be keeping me in check..." She shook her head. "No... That's not true either... If he was just keeping me in check, he wouldn't be staying for as long as he does when he comes visits..." Nina finally had a small smile. "Maybe it's just impossible for Crash to hate someone... Either that or he's not smart enough..." She giggled to herself as she watched the rain fall outside.

Silence entered her dorm room for a short five minutes before Nina sighed and rested her hand once again on the window, trying to see the small N-Sanity island volcanic light out in the distance. "I guess tonight's visit isn't happening..." She turned around from the window and walked back over to her bed, back over to the photo. "Am I really gonna go straight back and look at the photo...?" Nina sighed and picked it up, but instead of siting back down, she walked back over to the window with it, and looked up to the sky. "If I don't hate him... What do I think of him? I need help..."

"Talk to the guy."

Nina instantly looked up and around. "Huh...? Could've sworn I heard a voice..." She shook her head and looked back out the window. "I usually leave the window open for him, but since its raining I obviously can't do that... I'll just have to hope he's smart enough to knock..." She turned and walked to her dresser, setting the picture down next to her box and examining herself through the mirror. "..." She looked down at her hands, her cold, small metal hands. "I still hate uncle for doing that..." She looked back up. "My overbite isn't as bad anymore..." Nina paused and sighed. "Why am I doing this again? I should just head to bed, it's clear he isn't gonna-"

Three knocks on the window interrupted her personal rant as an orange figure was crouched right outside it, waiting for the window to be opened and allowed inside. "Always late." Nina rolled her eyes and opened the window, letting Crash in then shutting it. "You shouldn't have come all the way in the rain." She told him calmly as he stood up.

Crash shrugged. 'Nah I'm cool.' He told her in his usual mix of gestures and gibberish. Crash then looked around the room, then back at Nina calmly.

Nina smiled. "No I'm not going to ever repaint Crash. I like purple anyway."

Crash shrugged and walked over to her desk and looked in the mirror. He smiled as he noticed his fur drying off already; then he noticed the picture of himself. 'You kept it?' He asked her calmly as he turned around, holding it in his hand.

Nina nodded. "Yeah I uh... I needed something to throw darts at..." She replied a bit nervously, still partly trying to get herself to hate him.

Crash looked over the picture carefully, noticing the complete lack of dart holes within it. 'Bad aim?' He chuckled as he asked her.

Nina quickly took the picture from his hand. "No! I uh just..." She paused. Nina knew she was running out of excuses, and if she kept going with all of them she would look like an even bigger fool when she finally came clean. So, she decided to just talk to him then and there, something a lot of girls with troubles don't usually do. "Crash... I actually gotta talk to you about something."

Crash nodded and stood silently. Signaling that he was ready for whatever she had to say.

Nina nodded and took a deep breath. "We'll I... I don't hate you..."

Crash raised an eyebrow. 'That's good right?'

"I-it should be right?" Nina began pacing around. "But I'm an evil girl going to an academy of evil. I should hate the good guy, I should hate you right? I should be wanting to do everything in my power to kill you... Right?" She turned. "Crash... We're on different sides, why don't I hate you?"

Crash shrugged. 'Maybe I'm awesome?' He replied silently.

Nina rolled her eyes. "You're full of yourself aren't you?" She chuckled and took the picture back. "And... Yeah, I don't really throw darts at it..." She smiled nervously. What couldn't she tell him? Something stayed in her mind, but it was in an unreachable place... Nina couldn't make out the phrase, it was as if it was teasing her... Calling out to her, challenging her to make the decision for herself...

Nina eventually shook herself out of her thoughts to see Crash waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking again..." She walked over and set the picture back down in its original place. Turning to him, she put her hands behind her back. "So uh... Thanks for coming she smiled and held out her hand.

What happened next came as a shock to her. Crash quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, holding her there for a while.

Nina remained stunned until she briefly hugged him back before they both let go. "Thanks... You know, for coming." She smiled and opened the window. "Rain's letting up now..."

Crash waved with a smile before hopping out the window and making his way back to his hover board...

All the while Nina rested against the window sill, watching as Crash Bandicoot slowly became a little orange dot before completely disappearing out into the ocean. "See ya..." She smiled softly before closing the window and turning to go back to bed.

Nina stopped though, and walked over to where her picture rested instead. She stood there staring at it before finally coming to her realization, what had rested in the back of her mind this whole time. Eyes going wide, she finally understood.

"Shit! I have a crush on Crash!"


End file.
